


Holidays are supposed to be fun for everyone

by orphan_account



Series: Cupid strikes again [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Disasters, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that holidays are supposed to be fun for everyone.<br/>But its not the case for Robbie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays are supposed to be fun for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on Robbie's feelings about his holidays abroad.
> 
> ( First chapter is by Bossblood )

Robbie was on the phone to Lyn about his holiday with his lover man James the following morning and this would be the first time he had been abroad since Valarie died 6 years ago.

The last time he went he abroad was with Valarie and the kids when they were teenagers and he remembers the plane journey to Spain and Mark constantly asking if they were there yet and playing his music at full deafening volume. . He also remembers the car journey to the air port and the memory of Lyn's travel sickness ( Robbie didn't want to go into that part). He remembers the evenings of his holiday and how lovely it was with the kids asleep and it was just him and Valerie together with no distractions or disturbances , it was peaceful and not to mention perfect.

Unlike the time he went to Vicenza with Morse to investigate a murder case. Its not that he didn't want to go with Morse or that he was complaining about a murder case (he had done many in his time). But why in Rome? why couldn't he have just stayed in oxford and dealt with the case there? . But it wasn't something you could protest about as when he was a young sergeant his boss was chief superintendent Strange and he wasn't a man you could say no to without a good reason so he and Morse were sent to Rome for two long weeks.

It wasn't that bad to begin with , the journey was quiet as Morse wanted himself and Lewis to concentrate on paperwork ( Robbie had to admit that he was quite a chatter box as a sergeant).

The views of Rome were good but it was a shame he wasn't there for a holiday or he would of quite happily have walked around all day. The police officers in Rome were nice and very welcoming as it was proved by the luxury hotel they were staying in ( personally Lewis thought it was too posh for two police men to stay in) but Morse was satisfied so he didn't say anything.

But when it came down to working on the case he found himself to busy to do much exploring on Vicenza itself, and when he did get a break Lewis was mostly on his own as Morse was either questioning suspects or going for walks on his own.

So that left Lewis in the hotel reading a book he didn't enjoy and to make things worse Lewis had forgotten about Marks sports day and this wouldn't be the first time either. As the case went on and on Lewis was beginning to lose hope of coming to his sons sports day and the feeling of letting his son down for the third sports day in a row was devastating and horrible.

The only highlights of his time in Rome was dancing with Mrs Wilcox ( who he thought was quite pushy and who might of had just a little crush on the sergeant ). The other highlight of his time in Rome was being told he had such a kind face , did he really have a kind face? Valarie always said that he had a cute face but never kind. At the end of the case Lewis remembers actually wanting to go to an opera concert with Morse to celebrate the end of a tiring case. As for Mark's sports day he got the earliest plane home that following morning. 

That wasn't the last trip abroad with Morse. He also went to Australia to locate a prime informant . But this case was far more complex not to mention more frightening than the one in Rome. For starters a certain old gang was looking for the prime informant who was also known as Mike Harding. This was proved to be a challenging case to handle as the case went on Mike Harding's daughter got kidnapped and before he and Morse knew it they had two people to find and therefore made the case more stressful. When he and Morse finally found them they saved the daughter but her kidnapper got killed but then again Robbie should know by now that not all cases end happily. 

After the case he and Morse went their separate ways, Morse went to have a weekend to himself where as Lewis invited Valarie to Australia to spend time with her before he was called for a new case. They had a great weekend , going for walks , chatting about the kids growing up and Robbie even surprised Valarie with a lovely silver bracelet he had found at a shop and as soon as he saw it he thought of his Val. Valarie loved her bracelet so much that from that day onwards she wore it everyday.

 

But this time this holiday would be different, he wasn't going abroad to investigate a case that would stress him out. Instead he was going because he wanted to let go of his stress and to have a holiday he would enjoy every minute of without disasters or arguments or interruptions. He wanted a good solid two weeks of holiday with nothing to ruin or spoil it. Robbie did wonder how this holiday in France with his James was going to be like. Was James going to constantly tell him facts about the history of the country or was he going to be like Robbie and want to go for walks and go sightseeing?. All that Robbie knew was that he was going to enjoy James's company and that this holiday would be one he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued


End file.
